Sundaes at the Cabin
by soccercopdoc
Summary: Jane & Maura go away for the weekend to a cabin and bring some interesting items with them. Rated M for next chapters. Requested by: Torigagged.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, let's go to the cabin for a few days." Maura suggests as she slides onto the edge of the detective's desk. Jane looks up smiling faintly. Maura can tell she's tired. They've had a hard week and haven't seen much of each other. The case broke last night and today was about tying up loose ends.

"That'd be nice, Maur. I just have some paperwork to finish up and then we can go." Jane sighs and brushes her hand lightly up Maura's calf. She squeezes once before letting go. Maura smiles at the little display of affection, she's sure that Jane didn't even realize she'd done it.

"I'm done for the day, so I'll head home and pack. I'll meet you at your apartment in a few hours?" Maura asks. Jane nods and turns back to the computer in front of her.

"Yea, I'll call you when I leave here." Jane mumbles. Maura is looking forward to so time away with Jane, this last case has particularly difficult for both of them. It will good for them to get away to relax and unwind. Maura grins to herself as she starts to think of all the ways that she can help the detective relax.

"That drive wasn't too bad." Jane practically purrs as she stretches out sore muscles. She looks around. She loved coming here with Maura; mostly for the quiet. They had been coming here for over a year, whenever they got a couple days off. Jane took in a few deep breaths and turned to look at the blonde. Maura was smiling sweetly at her.

"What?" Jane queried raising an eyebrow. Maura shook her head.

"Nothing, Jane. It's just nice to see you smiling." The blonde replied. Jane smiled widely back, making her dimples appear. The brunette's dimples were one of Maura's weaknesses, along with a few other things. She felt her mind start to wander when she hear a snort of laughter next to her. She turned to see Jane smirking at her. The blonde felt her face start to heat up.

"What you thinking about Maur?" the brunette asked feigning innocence. Maura narrowed her eyes at the taller woman before turning on her heel.

"Nothing. Let's get the car unpacked before it gets dark." She called as she walked away. Jane laughed following along behind her.

When the car was unloaded Maura decided they should think about making dinner.

"I didn't bring much with us. I thought we could go into town tomorrow to get things for the next few days." Maura said as she stood in the kitchen surveying the lack of anything edible.

"Maybe a salad? I did bring fresh greens. I know it's not your favorite Jane, but after this week I would like for you to eat something healthy." Maura urged.

"Whatever is fine, Maura. I'm not really that hungry yet. I'd kill for a shower though." Jane felt like she needed to wash the week away literally and figuratively.

"That's fine. Why don't you go first and I can unpack. I'll take mine when you've finished." Maura suggested. Jane nodded and walked over to give the blonde a quick peck of the cheek.

"Thanks." The brunette threw over her shoulder as she headed for the bathroom. Maura went to the bedroom and began unpacking. She smiled at the sound of Jane singing in the shower. She lived for these moments when Jane was truly happy. It didn't happen often and she was just glad to be a part of them. Maura looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and almost gasped out loud. There stood Jane in a towel that was too short to cover even the tops of her long legs. The water rolled down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. Maura swallowed.

"All done, Maura. Your turn." Jane jerked her thumb toward the bathroom. Maura cleared her throat and reminded herself to breath, although Jane seemed intent on making it excruciatingly difficult.

"All finish unpacking. Unless there's a certain way you want all your shirts facing or something." Jane smirked, amusing herself. Maura shook her head, grabbed the bag closest to her, and headed into the bathroom. However, when she walked by Jane could have sworn Maura was wearing that special smile that make her knees weak. Jane squinted at the bathroom door as it closed. The blonde was up to something she thought, she only smiled like that when she had something in store for the brunette.

Jane turned as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Maur, I gave you the left side of the….," she was stopped mid-sentence at the sight before her. She felt her mouth open and close, but nothing would come out.

"Fuck." She rasped surprising herself that she managed even that. There stood the hazel eyed beauty in a black stockings and lingerie. The corset barely covered Maura's breasts; they seemed to be spilling out of the top. Jane silently thanked whatever god was listening for ever inventing said garment. The silk stockings were being held up by lace garter belts, underneath was a silk thong. Jane swallowed, her mouth felt as dry as the desert. She realized that she hadn't said anything for a while and her eyes snapped up to meet the blondes. Maura was wearing a devious smirk as she watched Jane's reaction.

"I…wow, Maura. Wow." Rizzoli, you're an idiot, she chided herself as she started toward the smaller woman. She and Maura had talked about this one night a few weeks ago. Maura shared a fantasy she had of Jane using the silk stocking to tie her up. Jane broke out into a grin remembering the rest of the fantasy. It involved lesbian porn, a few sugary condiments, and another very specific item.

"Soooooo," Jane drawled as she reached the blonde, "we're doing this?" She placed her hands on either side of Maura's hips letting her thumbs stroke and circle over hipbones. The blonde leaned forward and lick the brunette's soft lips. Jane hummed her approval as Maura took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit softly.

"Yes, Jane, we are going this." Maura purred seductively. Jane swore she could have died happily right there in that very moment. She pecked the blonde on the lips before stepping back.

"Jane." Maura groaned at the sudden loss of contact and stepped forward after her. Jane held up a hand.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Jane turned and quickly left the room. Maura could hear her banging around and then footsteps rushing back to the bedroom. The detective walked through the door grinning brightly. Maura laughed and Jane wiggled her eyebrows. The taller woman was holding a tray with all the items from Maura's fantasy; chocolate syrup, whipped cream, & cherries.

"I came prepared." the brunette bragged as she walked over to the dresser to set the tray down. Maura walked up behind her running her hands over Jane's biceps. She leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear.

"It seems we both had the same idea," Maura breathed out against Jane's ear, "well played Detective Rizzoli." She turned the taller woman around in her arms.

"Thank you, Dr. Isles," Jane retorted, "honestly I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you told me. The only thing missing is the porn, but I figured it'd be much more fun to make our own."


	2. Chapter 2

"I agree, this will be much more pleasurable," Maura agreed as she nipped at Jane's ear before leaning back, "I hope you don't actually want to make a pornographic film?" the blonde looked around the room. Jane chuckled against her neck. Dr. Isles, always the voice of reason.

"No, I hadn't planned on it," Jane chuckled again, "unless of course you'd like to?" The brunette waggled her eyebrows suggestively. It was Maura's turn to chuckle. She felt Jane's hands start to run up and down her back, coming to rest on her ass and gripping firmly. The detective pulled the blonde against her and brought their mouths together. Maura's lips parted slightly at the feel of Jane's. The brunette slipped her tongue over the doctor's bottom lip before slipping into hot wetness. Their tongues meet and slide around each other in a delicious dance. The detective pulls back to trail wet kisses down the blonde's neck nipping lightly as she goes.

"You feel so good, Mar." Jane breathes out against her throat. Maura moans at the feel of the brunette's teeth on her clavicle. She grabs the back of Jane's head and pulls her closer, but the Jane gives a quick lick before pulling back. Maura pouts and the brunette kisses her swiftly before spinning her around. Jane lets her hands roam the blonde's back. She kisses her way down to the perfect ass in front of her and bites down. Maura gasps and spreads her legs. Jane smirks at her reaction but doesn't stop there. She moves her hands around to massage the blonde's thighs as she nips and licks the mounds of flesh before her. Maura lets out breathy moans and rocks back into Jane. The brunette runs her tongue along the blondes back slowly. When she stands fully she licks and kisses Maura's ear and lets her hands palm her breasts. She lifts them thumbing the nipples through the lace causing the blonde to grind back against her. Maura drops her head backwards onto the brunette's shoulder. Jane thrusts herself against the blonde's ass and rotates her hips.

"Mmmm, Jane." Maura moans out against the detective's neck. Jane pinches the harden nipples through silk and pushes the blonde toward the bed. When she feels Maura's legs hit the edge she stops and turns her around. The brunette kisses the blonde before easing her down on the bed in a sitting position. Jane bends down in front of her and unsnaps each stocking from the black garters holding them up. She starts to slowly roll the left stocking down, letting her fingers brush over soft skin. The brunette pulls the stocking off and places it on the bed and she begins kissing her way up the inside of Maura's leg. They are feather light kisses and the blonde can feel the other woman's breath and lips ghosting over her pale flesh.

"oh." Maura gasps when the brunette pauses to place a kiss at the apex of her thighs before sliding the other stocking down. Jane places the stocking on the bed again and follows the same path up Maura's right leg, pausing to place at kiss at her center. She can feel how wet the blonde is against her lips and she licks them in anticipation. She loves the way Maura tastes and how wet the doctor gets for her. Jane sits up on her knees and removes the corset slipping it off the beautiful body in front of her. She nods for the blonde to move up the bed and Maura complies. Jane grabs the stockings and follows after her. Maura watches the brunette crawl up the bed, it reminds her of a predator stalking its prey and she shivers. Jane is beautiful and dangerous in that moment and Maura loves it. The brunette settles between her thighs and grabs Maura's left wrist. She extends the blonde's arm up toward the head and begins to tie one of the stockings around it. When she finishes she looks down at the doctor and raises her eyebrows. Maura smiles back, knowing that Jane is silently asking her if it's ok and not too tight. This is why she loves Jane, Maura thinks, she can be rough and gentle at the same time. The detective tries so hard to be a badass, but Maura knows that she's just a big softie. Jane continues with the right wrist, repeating the silent question. Maura nods. Jane moves down to kiss a hip bone before hooking her fingers in the top of the silk panties. She pulls them down slowly stopping to breath in the scent that is distinctly Maura. When she gets them all the way off, the detective smiles wickedly as she rolls off the bed. She walks over to the dresser where the tasty treats are waiting. She grabs them off the tray and walks back over to the bed.

"Remember, no talking Doctor, or we stop." Jane husks out as she takes in the sexy sight of the blonde tied to the bed and waiting. Maura nods and waits to see what the brunette will do next. Grabbing the whipped cream, Jane starts at the big toe. She sprays a bit on the toe and covers it with her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. She pulls back and smacks her lips, grinning up at the blonde. Maura is biting her lip and watching the detective intently. Jane sprays the whipped cream up the right calf and thigh of the doctor before grabbing the chocolate syrup. The detective repeats the action with the syrup and sits back to admire her handy work. Maura raises her eyebrows and Jane leans forward and licks at her right ankle and then her left. The brunette works her way back and forth alternating between chocolate and whipped cream. Jane nips and licks at the calves. She flicks her tongue out to run it along the crease behind the left knee and then moves over to the other knee. Maura bites her bottom lip as the brunette moves closer to the apex of her thighs.

"God, Maur, you taste amazing." Jane teases her tongue against her inner thigh. Maura lifts her hips to try and encourage the brunette to move further north, but Jane just chuckles and goes back to her slow torturous exploration. She bits the blonde's inner thigh and Maura whimpers.

"Maura." Jane warns in a low voice and the blonde clamps her lips together tightly. The detective goes back to biting at inner thighs and watching the blonde grow wetter with each passing second. Maura can't take it anymore and starts pushing her hips towards the brunette's face. Jane pressing forward and gives one long lick to Maura's wet folds before sitting back on her heels.

"O…" Maura almost cries out but stops herself and looks quickly at the other woman hoping that she might let the tiny indiscretion slip. Jane just smirks at her.

"I have another surprise for you, Maura, are you ready?" Jane rasps out. The blonde squints at her before she nods.

"Good," Jane says, "close your eyes." Maura can hear the brunette moving around the room, but she can't quite figure out what she's doing. She can hear rustling and then feels the bed dip as Jane gets onto it. Then there's nothing. Maura starts to get antsy wondering what might happen next. It feels like she's laying there with her eyes closed forever. Finally, she breaks the rule and speaks.

"Please, Jane. I want you." Maura moans and opens her eyes searching out the brunette. When they lock eyes Maura sees the passion displayed openly there and moans. Jane moves to settle between her things again.

"I want you too, Maur, but not yet," Jane states, "I want you to savor every minute of this and we're just getting started."


End file.
